One More Chance
by PersephoneSpring
Summary: Persephone was hurt when she learned about Hades' affair with Maria di Angelo. Now the god of the underworld do whatever it takes to have one more chance with his wife.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO I wish I do.

A/N: My first time to write a fanfic so go easy on me guys! :) reviews are much appreciated!

Chapter One

Hades asks advice from Death

Hades paced back and forth in the throne room of his Underworld Palace. Beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead. His facial expression showed worry and dismay. He had been like this for almost an hour when a man in a dark suit with pale skin entered.

"My Lord" he greeted.

"ahhh Thanatos, finally you have arrived. I assume all souls have been collected today?" Hades asked the his most faithful Lieutenant.

"Yes, My Lord. But some souls refused to go. They had trouble believing they have departed." He answered.

"the usual." Hades rolled his eyes. "But I did not summon you here to talk about work. I need your advice on something."

"What is it My Lord?"

"Persephone." His eyes gloomed. His voice sounded like he was about to cry. But being the god of the underworld, he regained his composture. "She hasn't talked about me ever since that, uh, ever since she found out about Maria." He choked when she said her name. Maria di Angelo was still a sore subject for Hades. "I don't know what to do. She doesn't sleep in the palace and stays at Hecate's house."

"Well, err Sire I think you asked the wrong immortal." Thanatos answered. "I have been out of the dating game exactly 3125 years ago. Women to me is as foreign as giving birth."

"You're right. Sorry to have bothered you. It's just that it's been months since she last talked to me. Hecate won't let me talk to her. Whenever she goes to palace, she will just go straight to her garden to tend her plants. I just ..."

He stopped talking. He just couldn't say it without shedding a few tears and the god of the underworld do not shed even a few tears. He has a reputation to uphold. He wanted to say he misses her. Her almond-shaped eyes. Her plump luscious lips. Her auburn hair that smelled like jasmine or sometimes roses. He knew he messed up. He cheated on her and it was the gravest mistake he ever did.

"My Lord? Are you okay?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes, I just got lost in thought that's all." He answered. He turned his back and decided to go to their room and just rest. When he was about to leave Thanatos called him.

"My Lord, I may not give an excellent advice but I think I know who will." Thanatos said.

"Who? Hopefully not Charon because he'll just bring the topic of his raise" answered Hades.

"Well, no one knows Lady Persephone like she does."

"Oh Tartarus!" Hades rolled his eyes. He knew where to go. Black mist started to form around him and before he disappeared he gulped and said, "I'm about to meet my worst nightmare"


	2. Chapter 2

Hades Meets His Worst Nightmare

Hades appeared in the middle of a wheat field. A few yards from him he saw a green cabin with vines all over it. Different kinds of vegetables and fruits are planted in a garden just beside it. On the other side is a large oak tree with a swing made from vines decorated with all kinds of flowers. The pathway to the patio is filled with all kinds of flowers. The plants withered as he walks towards the house but regenerates once he has gone pass through it.

When he was near the door, he hesitated. This was a bad idea. He knew his Monster-in-law/sister will only scream at him for cheating on her daughter. He already decided to leave when the door opened. A handsome young man wearing a hawaian top and green shorts was being accampanied outside by a young woman who looked like Persephone. Except her eyes are color green and she looked a little older. Her hair is braided and flowers are all over it. They both looked surprised when they see the god of the underworld right outside the cabin.

"Uh, Hi! Brother I, err, umm am , was just visiting our littler sister here!" Said the young man. He is really tensed and his eyes with the color of the ocean shifted from left to right.

"Yes, uhm, Poseidon is leaving. I was just showing him the door." uttered the young woman.

"Demeter, Is that a hickey on you neck?" Hades asked.

"Oh gods No, I burned myself with the curling iron! How could you even think that!" she shouted.

"Better get going, I have matters to attend to in my palace. Thanks for the tea, Demeter. Till next time." Poseidon winked at her before he finally disappeared.

"You know Demeter, gods don't get burns." Hades said smiling.

"Well, I uhm, err, uhmm" she muttered. "What in the Tartarus are you doing here? You have the courage to face me after what you did to my poor daughter! You rotten little liar!" She screamed. She is now in her older form. Much older than Hades.

_That was a fast way of changing the subject _he thought. "Can we talk inside your home? Your plants here are dying" he responded in his calm, stern voice.

Demeter calmed a little bit. _That was close. Thank gods, she changed the subject quickly or else her little playtime with Poseidon will be over. OH! That dashing little rascal. I would have given him a hickey too if it wasn't for that no good brother and son-in-law of mine _Demeter thought.

"Hey! Are we going insidee or you're just gonna stand there and moon over Poseidon all day?" Hades teased.

"Oh Shut up! Just go inside." She responded regaining her poise. She let Hades in first and before she closed the door, she touched her neck and smiled.

...

Hades smirked. Judging by the condition of the living room, Demeter and Poseidon had not been busy with tea. The cushions were at the floor, the couch was unruly. There was a spilled tea on the table and the carrot cake was definitely not touched.

"Woah! Some tea time you got there." Hades said.

Demeter snapped here fingers and the living room was spotless. "Well, we were also playing some games. Nevermind that. What brings you here you filthy rascal?

"Well, uh, I came here because I want to talk about Persephone. I made a big mistake. I wanted to make it up to her and explain everything but she wouldn't talk to me. I came here to ask for your help. Tell her to come back to the palace. Tell her to come back to me. She will listen to you, she always does." Hades explained.

"When you took Persephone from me, You also took my life. She is my only joy and now I share her with you. Then she started enjoying the Underworld more than she enjoyed our world. That's when I know she's already in love with you. She trusted you Hades and you failed her." Demeter said. She wiped away tears that fell down her cheeks. Hades felt more guilty.

"And now you arrive in my home demanding for my help to get back my daughter. No, Hades. Now that Persephone's coming to her senses, I won't help you. She deserved someone better than you. This conversation is over. Leave my home or you'll be eating nothing but cereals for the rest of eternity." Demeter said.

Hades stood up and left without even saying a word. Well, she really is his worst nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Hades gets a date with Aphrodite

It didn't go well with Demeter. Hades doesn't know what to do. But he doesn't want his trip to the Upperworld to be worthless. He walked in the fields and notice a very beautiful teenager playing in the swing. She is wearing a red dress that looks sexy on her. She winked at Hades and blew him a kiss.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Hades asked. He didn't notice he is now infront of the goddes.

"Oh Hades, I always appear where there are dashing gods around like you." She flirted with him. She blew him another kiss and red mist came out of her mouth.

"Love dust. You know I don't get affected with this." Hades uttered. Inhaling love dust will make any mortal or immortal go crazy in love with this goddess and Hades knew that. Good thing he held his breath when she blew the kiss.

"Well, I don't need any love dust for you. Come here sit with me." She ordered him.

_She is charmspeaking. I must resist. _Hades thought but the next thing he knew he is sitting beside the goddess in a restaurant in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"ahhh my favorite city. Paris, France. The city of lights and romance. I just love the ambiance here. So romantic. So beautiful. So elegant. So me" Aphrodite uttered. Hades looked around, suddenly all mortals are kissing. The presence of Aphrodite might have affected them.

"Why are we here? I need to go back to my palace." Hades told her.

"Well, Brother, I'm here to help you." She replied.

"Help me? What are you going to do make the dead look a lot less dead?" He responded with sarcasm.

"Well, I know you have some love problems and there's no one better at love problems than me, the beautiful, irresistible, charming, wonderful, enchanting and lovable goddess of love. That's even an understatement." She said smiling. She snapped her finger and a handsome man ran to her.

"Can you hold my mirror, Dear?" She asked the young man. He immediately nods his head and carried a mirror for the goddess.

"Persephone's not talking to me. It's been months and I just want her back in the palace." Hades said. His eyes are gloomy. The flowers in the area suddenly withered and the romantic ambiance of the place turned dark.

"Hey! Don't be sad my dear brother! That's why I'm here. Oh gods you're affecting my ambiance. Stop sulking, you'll turn this city to a drab." She ordered while dabbing some lipstick to her lips. She snapped again and the mirror was gone. The young man is just now staring at her like a lovesick puppy dog.

"Here's what you're going to do, court her again. Make her feel wanted. But first you need a make over. No spring goddess will fall in love with a god dressed like he's going to a funeral." Then she snapped her finger and Hades' black robes turned to a plain black three-button Armani suit. It has notched collar and chest and besom pockets. His hair was brush up revealing his fine jaws.

"Oh my! You look so handsome! Armani looks good on you." She said while giggling. The man is kissing her hands.

"Persephone doesn't really care about how I dress." Hades uttered. " I don't think this will help. She will not even see me looking like this. She doesn't even go to the palace."

"Leave that to me. I'll arrange a date for you. There will be fireworks, romantic music, an interpretative dance number by Eros. Ohh it will be so great." She said excitingly. A heart shaped notepad and ballpen appeared. She started writing and muttered something about the cherubs' dance number.

"Woah! Hold you horses. I just want a simple date. No dance numbers, No fireworks. The music could work but don't overdo it." He demanded.

"Okay! Simple date." She replied. "I remember that one time when Ares and I had that date in Venice. He was so dashing in his suit but Hephaestus caught us and broadcasted it in Olympus. But still it was -"

"Well I'd love to hear your love story but I better get going. I have tons of things to do in the Underworld. Just Irish-Message me the details of the date." He uttered. Black mist started to form around him but nothing happened.

"Hey! Why can't I change to my robes?" Hades asked.

"Oh! It will only come off when the date is over. And by the way I created an empathy link between the two of us so I can teach you what to say when you're with her." she replied.

"I can't go to work looking like this!" He screamed and the ground rumbled.

"Boohoo! It's just a suit. Don't tell me you're gonna cry because of it. And don't worry the suit is magic so it won't be stained or ruined. You hair too." She responded. "Good luck my brother and good bye, I've got a date to arrange!" She disappeared leaving the young man kissing nothing but the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone Ran Away from home

"Hmmm, I think I need more Cerberus' poo" Hecate told herself. She wiped her hands with the apron she's wearing. Her hair as dark as the night is tied to a ballerina bun. The Furies had asked her to make some potions for torturing the dead and so far she had made something that could make the dead smell even worse than dead. She was busy making some notes when someone knocked at her door. She checked herself first at the mirror then answered the door.

"Lady Persephone, Come in my queen" She greeted the beautiful young woman wearing knee high floral dress with auburn hair and brown eyes. She could have been more beautiful if her eyes were not gloomy and her expression wasn't as if she was carrying the world.

"Thank you Hecate." She answered. She entered and Hecate led her to the living room.

When she was seated she immediately broke down and started crying.

"He cheated on me with a mortal named Maria di Angelo! He told me I was going to be the only woman he'll love. He lied to me. I was so stupid to think he's better than my father." Persephone cried. Her hands are shaking. Tears kept falling to her cheeks. Her eyes are red from crying.

Seeing her queen in that situation broke Hecate's heart. She remembered when Persephone used to visit her and her spirit was always up. She was very optimistic about everything and her smile never fades. So different from what she is now. She sat beside her and put her hands to Persephone's shoulder.

"My Lady, I know right now no words can make you feel okay. But you have got to pull yourself together. You have to be strong." She told the queen.

"I don't know if I can face this. I-ahh I never thought love could this be pp-painful. It's like a million knives are stabbing my chest." Persephone sobbed even harder. She felt like her whole world is crumbling. Her dreams of happy years with Hades is now gone. Her heart shatters whenever she remembers his betrayal. She wished she had listened to her Mother and she was right all long.

"My Lady, Have you talked to Lord Hades?" Hecate asked. She waved her finger and dead servants came in bringing tea and biscuits. "Drink this my lady, tea always makes me feel better."

Persephone took a sip and calmed down a little. Tears are still falling to her cheeks. She wiped them and drank more tea. "N-No, I can't stand talking to him. I even can't stand seeing him."

"I think you should talk to him. Maybe he has an explanation." Hecate said. She filled Persephone's cup with more tea. She doesn't know what to tell her. Love isn't just her forte. If Lady Persephone had asked her about potions and magic she could have had a better answer.

"I don't want to. It's just that when I see him I remember everything. Our good memories and the bad ones. It breaks my heart and I can't take it anymore." She stopped crying now. Her eyes are so red and her hands are still trembling.

Hecate reached for Persephone's hands. She looked at her eyes and hugged her. She knew she could not help her lady. If only there was a potion that could heal a broken heart.

"Hecate, is it okay if I stay here until I find a new home?" Persephone asked her.

"My lady, You can stay as long as you want." Hecate answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hades Goes to Work

Hades shadow travelled to the Underworld. He appeared in the master bedroom. He looked at himself and cursed Aphrodite. He looked like some kind of high school prom king which he despises. He knew this suit is not him. Wearing this kind of clothing had never crossed his mind.

He looked around the room. He saw the neatly done and empty bed. The other half has floral bed sheets which smells like lilac while the other half is just plain black. He remembered Persephone sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for him to arrive from work just to kiss him goodnight. He saw Mr. Tumtums, a mini cerberus bean bag which can be bought in the Underworld Souvenir shop. Persephone can't sleep without him. He grabbed him and put it in his pocket. It magically shrunk so that it won't bulge in his pants.

"Oh gods! Lord Hades?!" A ghost servant shrieked. She dropped her tray of tea and stared at him.

"What's wrong with you? Clean up that mess" he ordered. But the servant just kept staring at him. He snapped his fingers and the servant went back to her senses.

"Oh nothing my Lord, it's just that you look ughh different." She answered. If the dead could blush she'd probably be as red as a tomato. Instead nothing happened in her almost transparent skin.

"Long story. Is it bad?" Hades asked. _It's official Aphrodite will be thrown to Tartarus_ Hades thought.

"if you mean bad as in handsome and dashing then you are evil!" she responded. She started staring at him again.

Hades rolled his eyes. He knew he's not handsome. Apollo or Hermes would have accepted that compliment but not him. He snapped his fingers and the ghost disintegrated.

He kept walking and noticed all the ghost servants seemed to stare at him. "Go back to work!" He shouted. The palace grumbled and the servants looked away.

"Alecto!" He called one of the furies. Alecto appeared to his side and seemed stunned. "Tell me my schedule for the day."

But Alecto did not respond she just looked at Hades and froze.

"Alecto!" Hades repeated. His eyes glared with black fire. Alecto immediately regained her composure and got an Ipad from her shoulder bag.

"Ughh, you have a meeting with Daedalus at the conference room then another meeting with Hypnos and Morpheus then off to judging souls with King Minos and Lincoln. Franklin filed a complaint, he wants to know why Lincoln gets more two days of judging than him." Alecto responded but still looked stunned.

"Tell Franklin that the guys honest. Lincoln's honest Abe for gods sake. Tell Daedalus to do everything he wants to do with the renovation and you meet with Hypnos and Morpheus. Call Nemesis and tell her to meet me in the judge room." Hades ordered.

"Yes my lord." Alecto uttered. She had never seen Hades looked so handsome. Her cheeks felt so hot. Oh gods! I think I'm blushing! She thought.

"Alecto are you okay?" he asked.

"Uhmmm yes my lord." she replied. Hades moved closer to him. He put his hand to her disheveled hair. Alecto felt like she was going to faint.

"There's a spider in your hair." He said. He gave her the spider and then entered the judge room.

Alecto held the spider and ate it. She repeatedly combed her hair with her talons and just stared at the wall. She felt like there are bats in her stomach.

She heard a few ghouls giggled which took her back to reality. She snarled at them and skipped towards the conference room to relay Hades' message to Daedalus.


End file.
